Atton's New Lightsaber
by AngelOfGeeks
Summary: Mical comes across an awkward situation. Innuendo, and light AttonxLSFExile fluff.


**Teeheestarwars. Uhm, this was written at four in the morning by an author running on zero sleep, so I doubt it's up to par with what I usually write. Anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I _told_ you, I'm fine!"

The voice came from a young red-headed woman who was lying on a small bed, struggling to get up while a young man attempted to keep her down. She was squirming and kicking like a wildcat, but the man kept her down.

"You have a blaster wound in your shoulder, which left untreated could result in infection." He replied, stretching to look at a screen while keeping the woman down. Eventually she stopped trying to struggle, relaxing as she gave up.

"I still don't think it's anything bad, Mical." The woman said, glaring with an intensity that would make most squirm. But Mical just shook his head and smiled a little.

"That's what everyone says. But it's my duty to her to make sure nobody gets into serious trouble. Judging by your wound, though, it'll only take a medpac to heal it up." Mical turned to the storage compartment that was usually packed full with medpacs. When he opened it, however, it was completely empty.

"Mira?" Mical asked, looking over his shoulder at her. "Did anyone come in here lately and leave with a large handful of medpacs?"

The bounty hunter sat up, raising an eyebrow. "Uh...why are you asking me?"

He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind. "The compartment's cleared out. There's nothing there."

Mira bit her lip. "Well, didn't some creepy gang attempt to steal the ship on Nar Shaddaa? Because I wouldn't put it past half of the ordinary thugs to start hauling medpacs away. They're pretty expensive."

"Damn." Mical muttered. "I can't just leave you with a blaster burn. I'm going to go talk to her, see if she has any to spare."

The red headed hunter laughed. "Why can't you just fix me up with your 'Jedi healing'?" 

He glared at her. "She... she hasn't gotten that far in my training yet. I'm off to look for her. Stay there."

Mira smirked. "Check the cockpit. She's probably making sure Atton isn't-" The bounty hunter didn't get to finish her sentence as Mical walked out of the room, door sealing behind him.

Mical did as Mira said, walking the familiar path up towards the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk, feeling a little frustrated. _Why_ hadn't she taught him the more advanced things yet? And _why_ was she always attempting to wriggle out of teaching him? Was it something he did? 

Wondering what had exactly caused the strange ways of the Exile, Mical stopped, realizing that the door to the cockpit was sealed. That was strange. It was always kept open for safety purposes. Yet here it was, sealed shut. But he could hear familiar voices from the other side.

"Oh, I've been such a _bad_ Jedi, allowing myself to get rusty like this." Came a giggling voice that he recognized as his master's. Ready to push the button to open the door, he heard another voice reply.

"Well then, I guess I have to teach you a _lesson,_ then, won't I?" Atton's teasing tone came from inside. There was a bit of a scuffling noise, and a sharp intake of breath from his master.

"It's so... _big!_" The Exile gasped, letting out another girlish giggle. Mical's hand moved slowly away from the button.

There was more scuffling. "The one and only, sweetheart." Atton replied with a mischievous chuckle. 

The Exile giggled again, and Mical took off on a very quick walk back the the medical room, heart pounding quickly as he attempted to erase the exchange from his mind. When he reached to door to the medical bay he jammed his fist onto the button, and the door opened to reveal a bored looking Mira who had apparently pulled out a women's magazine while she waited.

"Did you find the medpacs?" She asked, looking up and chucking the magazine aside. Seeing his red face and flustered look, however, she raised both of her eyebrows. "What happened?"

Panting nervously, Mical could only point in the general direction of the cockpit, stammering out "S-she... Atton... getting... _intimate._"

Mira rolled her eyes. "Did you _see_ them?"

"N-no, but I heard... you..." Looking torn between getting Mira better and coming across a very awkward situation, he shuffled his feet as Mira got up.

"I'll handle it. Get outta my way." Pushing Mical aside with her shoulder, the young bounty hunter strode up towards the cockpit, Mical following a few steps behind. When she reached the door to the cockpit, she could hear panting from the inside. Eyes widening, she turned to Mical, mouthing _"No way! You're right!"_ to him. Mical nodded helplessly as she motioned opening the door, then making a shooing motion with her hand. The disciple bolted, as Mira closed her eyes and pushed the button to open the door.

With a _swish_ and a small rush of air it opened, and Mira kept her eyes squeezed shut. "Alright, I've got my eyes closed. All I need to know is if you have any spare medpacs, and then I'll leave you two to um... your business."

The Exile burst into a fit of laughter. "What business?"

"And why are your eyes closed?" Atton added. Mira opened one of her eyes warily.

The two were seated from across each other. Atton was holding a lightsaber, which the Exile was looking at and giggling at every few minutes. Both were, thankfully, clothed. 

"Uh..." Mira started to say, before spotting Mical out of the corner of her eye. Taking a few steps backwards, she grabbed the collar of his Jedi robes and hauled him in front of her, shoving him into the cockpit before snickering. "Getting intimate my ass." She said to a very confused Mical, crossing her arms and snorting. 

Atton and the Exile looked at each other, and then at the other two. "I can't say it isn't a personal fantasy of mine-" Atton started, before getting interrupted by a series of hysterical laughter from the Exile.

"What - gave you - that - idea?" The Exile asked in between giggles. Her padawan shuffled his feet before replying.

"W-well, it sounded like... well, you aren't. So... erm..." 

Mira interrupted him. "Do you have any spare medpacs? Apparently that gang cleaned us out of 'em, and he-" She pointed at Mical. "-won't let me go without one."

The disciple looked at her thankfully. Mira winked back at him, before looking back towards the Exile, who had just turned to her small rucksack and started shuffling around in it, panting a little from laughing so hard. 

"Aha!" She exclaimed, taking out a medpac and tossing it to Mira. The bounty hunter grabbed it with her good arm, muttering thanks before walking out. Mical turned to follow her, but was stopped when the Exile called after him.

"Hey, I've got a question to ask you." She said, causing him to stop for a moment before turning. When she was in full view of him, she pointed to the lightsaber in Atton's hand. "He's finally finished building one, but it's... well..." She snickered, then regained her composure. "Big. I mean, I could understand if it was double-bladed, but _honestly_, he must be overcompensating for something."

Atton glared. "For one, it _is_ double bladed, and two, I am _not_ overcompensating. Do you want proof?" He winked suggestively, causing the Exile to blush.

"Oh. Uhm. Well..." Looking at Atton in a way that deeply confused Mical, she looked back towards her padawan. "You can go make sure Mira doesn't end up... uh..."

"...stabbing a needle in her jugular?" Atton suggested hopefully, and the Exile responded by punching him lightly in the arm.

"Something like that." She said, though Mical had already left. Frowning a little, she turned back to Atton. "You know, it's weird." 

"What is?" Atton asked, rubbing his arm from where she punched him. It didn't hurt, but hey, he couldn't let her think she was weak.

She rolled her eyes. "How every time I end up attempting to 'secretly' teach you about... well, Jedi stuff, he ends up mistaking it for innuendo."

The pilot shrugged, hooking his new lightsaber to his belt. "Well, let's hope he doesn't come in when-" Atton stopped abruptly, smirking.

"When what?" The Exile asked, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"It's not important." He replied, turning his chair back towards the controls. "You'd better check up on those two. Mical's probably having a nervous breakdown by now. If I'm lucky, that is."

"Would you _stop_ bashing him every chance you get?" She said tiredly, as if it was the thousandth time she told him. Then she got up, glared at him, and walked out of the cockpit.

When Atton was certain she was out of earshot, he leaned back and muttered "I will once you finally get the guts to tell me what you want to."

* * *


End file.
